


afterglow.

by yeehal



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Jealousy, Legend of Zelda References, Maybe eventual smut?, Pining, Reader-Insert, Rejection, Tagging as I go, haven't decided yet, i suck at tagging oops, let him speak pls, link has an actual personality, link isnt mute, possible spoilers for botw, slow burn without the slow part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehal/pseuds/yeehal
Summary: "It's over."Two words that could shatter someone's whole world.But life had different plans, and it seemed the two of you were far from over.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda) & You, Link (Legend of Zelda)/You
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	1. banana bread.

“...And you can just take those to the inn! Prima or Leop should be waiting at the entrance for the delivery. If you get there and they’re busy-”

“I know, I know. Drop it at the front desk.” I smiled at Pruce and hoisted the box of baked goods into my arms. He smiled softly and turned back to taking the morning stock of the shop.

I walked out into the morning sun of the peaceful village that I reside in, Hateno. Some villagers waved at me as I walked by, some said hello, but it was the children who often followed me on my route, begging for even a crumb of cake. It was the same as every other day.

There was a comfort to the unchanging nature of the small village in Necluda. It was predictable. Nothing was permanent of course, but you could always count on Nikki and Amira gossiping next to the shop, or Manny pining for Prima, or moments like this when the village children hang on my feet for sweets at 7 AM.

As I approached the front steps of the inn, I snuck Nebb an apple danish for him and the other kids to split. It always brings me joy to see the smile on their faces when they try my sweets. It’s always the feeling of, I’m making someone’s day, even if it’s something as small as this.

“Morning delivery!”

“Ah! (Y/N), welcome! You can just leave the pastries in the kitchen like usual, dear.” Leop said with a warm smile as I climbed the steps toward the door. “Thank you!” I pushed the door open with my hip and greeted Prima at the front desk.

“Morning!” she exclaimed with her usual bright smile. “Morning,” I smiled back, and adjusted my grip on the box of goodies. “Kitchen?”

“Yep, you know the drill! I’ll be back there in a few to help you unpack, I just have a wake up call and a checkout to take care of.”

“Take your time! Don’t rush for little old me.” I jokingly batted my eyes at her, making her laugh and roll her eyes, pushing me gently toward the kitchen door. Prima went upstairs to take care of business so I did the same, placing the big crate on the ground in front of the kitchen table, starting to unpack it.

After a few seconds, I started to zone out and look out the window at the small town in front of me. People started to rise out of bed and begin their work for the day, and the wind pushed around the leaves on the apple trees in the town square. This little town may be a bit boring at times, but I could never deny the peace it held in its dirt paths and red roofs. Boring meant peaceful, peaceful meant safe. Safe.

“Heh.” I quietly chuckled to myself at the thought, just as Prima walked through the door. “What’s funny?”

“Oh, nothing. Just the children. I’ll never understand how they have so much energy this early.” I brushed off the question lamely, ignoring her puzzling gaze.

She seemed to shrug off any suspicion and helped me unpack the box of baked goods. “So what’s on your mind?” She prompted, causing me to turn my head to her, confused. “What do you mean?”

“You would usually have at least half of this box on the table by now. Something’s up. Talk to me.”

I sighed and paused briefly, haphazardly wrapping my hair in a messy ponytail. Prima kept her eyes on me the whole time. “It’s,” I paused and huffed, rubbing my face quickly before continuing. “It’s really nothing. It’s dumb-”

“It’s Link again, isn’t it?” I felt the tips of my ears get red at the pointed question, shaking my head. “No! Why would it be Link, I don’t care about that anymore, we broke up months ago. I haven’t even seen him in like, what? 8 months? It’s clearly over. He doesn’t care so why should I?” Prima deadpanned at me, knowing I was full of shit. “Whatever you say, (Y/N).”

I thought about fighting back, but it wasn’t worth it. She knew exactly what was going on in my mind. I’ve been close with Prima since I moved here almost 12 years ago. We were both just kids then. It was obvious sometimes how sheltered she and the rest of this village could be from time to time, but I did my best to ignore it.

My parents used to own a stable fairly close to Central Hyrule when I was little, but I suppose it was a little too close for Ganon’s liking. One day, I was playing in the lake near the stable and all of a sudden, all I heard were explosions and screams. It was terrifying, especially because I was only 6. Everyone was okay, thank Hylia, except one traveller had died and a few others were injured. But other than that, all of the horses were okay, my parents were okay, and that’s what mattered to me.

My parents raised enough money to rebuild a stable a few years back, and that’s exactly what they did. They reopened where the Kolomo Garrison Ruins once stood, and we write often. I used to go visit them all the time when I was still with…

“(Y/N)!” Prima snapping her fingers in my face brought me back to reality. “Anyone home?” I blinked and glared at her, playfully nudging her with my hip. “Don’t bully me. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” I turned over the small loaf of banana bread in my hands.

Suddenly, Prima’s hands entered my peripheral and she took the loaf from me, placing it on the table. “Why don’t you go home for a little while. I can handle the breakfast rush, you just need to go relax before lunch. I’m not even close to a chef of your caliber, but I think I’ve picked up enough from you to hold my own.”

I looked up at my friend and gave her a tired smile. Pulling her in for a tight hug, I muttered a small “thank you” as she returned it.

We released each other and she shook her head. “You don’t need to thank me. You do so much for me, and this inn. You deserve a morning off every once in a while.”

“Amira isn’t going to be very happy to see me not running all of her errands.” I joked lightly, and Prima rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. She pays you dirt for all of the things you do for them. And at the end of the day, it’s technically me that you work for so if they have something to say, you send them to me.” She joked along, puffing up her muscles, or lack thereof.

“Thanks, Prima.” I walked out of the inn and down the road to my little home.

The few minutes it took to walk home were uneventful and quiet, a little too quiet to be quite honest. I tried my best to shake off the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach and started to turn the corner at the front of the village to the road to my house, but something stopped me. 

Turning around, I looked at the Bolson houses and Firly Pond, and inevitably, Link’s house. Even the sight of it brought on so many memories. Link teaching me to sword fight and shoot a bow in the backyard, brushing Epona’s mane every morning when Link was home, cooking dinner with Link every night, Link trying my latest sugary concoction, Link and I cuddling and falling asleep in each other’s arms, Link, Link, Link…

I became so engulfed in the thoughts of him and missing him that I barely noticed the Yiga clansman in front of me.

But by the time I did it was too late.

His cleaver was already raised.

And it came down.


	2. fine line.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were here, you saved me, I appreciate it now let’s just go our separate ways before this goes to a place it doesn’t need to.”

_And it came down…_

…

…

…

However, the impact never came. Only the sound of clashing metal and surprised grunt. I opened my eyes to see the Yiga fighting with someone wearing an all too familiar blue tunic weilding an all too familiar darkness sealing sword. My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat when I realized who my savior was.

“Link…” I muttered under my breath, watching him battle with the cause of my, almost, demise.

He must’ve heard me, because he turned back to me quickly and gave a subtle smirk. Though, as quick as it was, it was enough for the Yiga clansman to feel like they had the upper hand, and they made a very bold move.

Link was faster still, and made easy work of the masked soldier in front of him. Admitting defeat, they teleported away, making sure Link knew that this back and forth between him and the Yiga was far from over.

We made eye contact, and it made those butterflies rise in my stomach just like every other time he looked at me. He offered me a hand and I looked at it with uncertainty, but there was just something about those blue eyes that always reel me in.

He pulled me up and I muttered a sheepish ‘thank you’ while brushing the dirt off of my clothes. “I honestly hadn’t even realized I fell.” I let out a nervous laugh, refusing to look him in the eye. Perhaps I was too scared to get sucked in again.

“Well it was a good thing I was here. You could’ve been killed. Did you not learn anything when we were together? You should always keep your guard up.” Link looked at me sternly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. “Okay, no. There’s no way you’re already scolding me. I don’t have to deal with this. Thanks for the help, see you.”

“Hey, wait!” He started following me, jogging to keep up as I more or less power walked to my house to get away from him. “Wait, (Y/N) I’m sorry.” He sighed as we reached my front step.

“Link, listen. Thank you for saving me, but please don’t take this as some kind of debt that I owe to you now. There's a fine line between a favor and an obligation. You were here, you saved me, I appreciate it now let’s just go our separate ways before this goes to a place it doesn’t need to.”

I finished rambling and locked myself inside my house before he could get a word in, ultimately silencing him and ending the conversation. Or so I thought.

About 2 minutes after I shut him out, I heard rustling outside of the open window of my second floor, and immediately cursed to myself. I ran to go shut it before he could welcome himself, but the Hero of Hyrule would always be quicker.

“You know, it’s rude to break into people’s houses like this.” I joked in a very stale tone, but he seemed to miss the sarcasm and laughed anyway, frustrating me more than he already was.

“When you really think about it, I’m technically not breaking in.”

I cocked an eyebrow at his ridiculous remark, and he continued, “Technically this is my house.” If this is how he talks to everyone he meets on his adventures, I’m shocked he hasn’t been killed yet.

“No, this is MY house. You saw the sign on the front. Or wait, maybe you missed it when you decided to climb through my bedroom window.” Link chuckled again and showed that stupid perfect smile.

“Dreadful etiquette, I know. Listen, I’m going to be in town for another day or two to make sure the village doesn’t get attacked again. I really would like to catch up. Meet me at the beach for dinner. I’ll cook dinner, you bring dessert.” He didn’t give me much of a choice, as he began to walk straight to the door after finishing his sentence, his bluntness leaving me speechless.

“Oh, and (Y/N)?” All I could do was look at him, my brain still trying to process the eventful morning I had just had.

“It’s really good to see you again.”

And with that, he was gone as quickly as he had arrived leaving me wondering…

What the fuck had just happened?

Shortly after Link left and I had gathered myself and my very messy and complicated emotions toward whatever had just conspired, I changed into a clean outfit, as the one I was wearing earlier was now dirty and a little torn from earlier. I didn’t even realize I had fallen, let alone how much it had actually messed up my clothing.

Making a mental note to sew that later, I headed out of my house to make sure that everyone else in the village was okay. I was more than relieved to see the village children running around the village again, and even more relieved to note that all of them were accounted for.

As well as checking on the other villagers, I made a point to stop in the shops and make sure nothing was stolen or ruined, and luckily everything seemed to be intact. No one was really hurt, aside from a few scratches and general fear and confusion, the shops were okay and all of the livestock and crops were also unscathed.

Which only left one questioning ringing in the air. What had happened that made the Yiga attack?

They were sometimes on the roads around here, and even though sometimes they harassed travelers for rupees and bananas, they usually left the village alone. So what was different this time?

By the time I reached the inn again to check on Leop and Prima, a million different possibilities had made a home in my already shaken up brain. Leop wasn’t standing in his usual spot in front of the Inn, and was inside as I had expected. “Prima is upstairs making sure nothing was touched in the rooms.” He said as soon as I walked in, and I gave him a gentle smile and nod, noticing that he was probably trying to distract himself.

As I ascended the stairs, I heard rustling in a room with the door open, and peaked my head in to see my best friend tidying the room up. “Knock knock.” She shot her head to my direction, and seemed very relieved it was just me. “(Y/N). I’m so glad you’re okay.” Prima pulled me into a tight hug, which I returned, extremely relieved to see her unscathed. “Did you guys get hit?”

“No, thank Hylia. Leop was pretty afraid but he managed to get in and behind the front desk before anything really started.” I nodded my head at her answer, and looked out of the window towards the village, seeing everyone start to come out of their houses and speak to each other, likely trying to figure out what just happened, and why.

“Why did they attack? They’ve never gone past the forest. What makes this time different?” I thought out loud, and Prima sighed from next to me, both of us turning our attention from the streets to each other, not knowing what to say. At that moment, she broke eye contact and turned her eyes down to my cheek. “What happened to your face?”

Reaching my hand up to where her gaze laid, I winced when my fingers touched my skin, pulling away to see a bit of blood. “Shit, I thought I cleaned everything. Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” Prima gave me that look, knowing I was talking bullshit, and waited for me to begin my explanation. “I was attacked okay? But I’m fine, clearly, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”

“Okay, (Y/N), I know you’re a good fighter, but you had no weapons and you were all out of sorts when you left here to go home. Who saved you?” I stared at her for a moment, trying to choose my next words carefully, but she had beaten me to it.

“Oh, my gosh, Link was here? He saved you? (Y/N), this is huge! No, we’re having lunch and talking about all of this.”

“Prima, stop. It’s really not that big of a deal, he literally didn’t do anything. He just helped and went to save everyone else, like the ‘Hero’ he’s supposed to be.” I lied right through my teeth, but only because I knew if I didn’t, Prima wouldn’t drop it until she knew every painstaking detail. However, my plan didn’t pan out as well as I expected it to, and she rolled her eyes at me before speaking.

“Sure, now what do you want for lunch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy... how yall doin...  
> so i know its been a long time since i updated (specifically almost 8 months... pls dont look at me im sensitive)  
> life kinda got the best of me, i dropped out of beauty school and started college, but online school is NOT as easy as i thought it was gonna be  
> not to mention that im 19 and i was still one of the oldest people in my classes... yeah that was awkward omg  
> but i am BACK in business (hopefully) and unless life gets the best of me again, i should be able to post pretty regularly!  
> i wont give a set schedule yet but i'm going to try and knock out a bunch of chapters in the next few weeks before school begins again in february  
> anyways i hope u all enjoyed the update and thank u for all the hits and kudos! im gonna try not to let yall down from here on out, and if nyc goes back into lockdown, ill be able to do a lot more because i wont have work!  
> have a great day/night/whatever time it is n ill see u soon xoxoxo


	3. words ain't enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We sat in comfortable silence for a little while after we ate, listening to the ocean and watching the sun begin its descent over the mountain that blocked Hateno from the sea.
> 
> “So, I wanted to apologize.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so long i honestly shocked myself, i know 3k isnt a lot compared to some other writers but im kinda really proud of myself??? anyway enjoy xx

“...And then he said it was nice to see me, and pretty much disappeared when he left.” I finished telling Prima what happened with Link, and took a bite from my rice bowl. “So what are you gonna wear?”

I huffed and rolled my eyes, scoffing at her. “What do you mean? I’m clearly not going.” I jumped when she slammed her hands on the table, and would’ve probably started mouthing off on her had her eyes not been piercing my soul when I looked up at her.

“(Y/N), save it. This man has been the only thing on your mind for 8 months. You are going to that beach tonight, now it’s your choice on whether you go willingly or if I have to drag you by your hair.” If I hadn’t known Prima for as long as I did, I would’ve laughed and said she was making empty threats.

But these threats were far from empty. And that’s coming from a place of experience.

“Prima, please. If he wanted to see me all this time, he would’ve come back for me and made more of an effort, instead of just taking advantage of a situation where I was vulnerable. I mean, talk about a savior complex.”

“You need a therapist.” She stood from her seat and grabbed her plate which still carried her unfinished lunch. “Now, c’mon. I’m taking the rest of the day off and we’re spending this time to get you ready.” I opened my mouth to object, but she was already in the inn, presumably telling Leop to take care of the check-ins and check-outs for the remainder of the day.

Just a few moments later, she waltzed back out with a rather sizable bag in her hand, motioning for me to follow her. I looked down at the rest of my food longingly, and decided that they won't miss a plate if I took it home. Besides, I would just bring it back tomorrow when I bring the sweets for the day.

We walked side by side up the road to my little cottage, and as soon as I shut the door behind us, Prima pulled me up the stairs and began rummaging through my closet. “I don’t know what you’re expecting to find in there.” I laughed, and sat myself on my bed while she occupied herself.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Prima turned to me and crossed her arms, causing me to laugh again. “I went from being a stable girl to working as a cook for an inn and a traveller when Link and I were still together. I’m pretty sure any clothing you want to dress me in, isn’t going to be found in this house.”

“You’re really telling me that you have _nothing_ cute enough to go on a date?”

I felt my face heat up, and I scowled at her. “It’s not a date!”

“I’m sure if you keep telling yourself that, one day you’ll believe it.”

After nearly 2 hours of my best friend basically manhandling me, I was up to par with what she wanted me to look like. “I’m not a porcelain doll, you know. You don’t just get to play dress-up with me.” I pouted at her from where I was seated at the dining table, and she rolled her eyes and huffed.

“Shut up and deal with it. I just spent so much time making you look _this_ good, and you better thank me for it.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” I grumbled and stood, ascending the steps of my little house to the mirror next to my wardrobe.

Shit, I can’t admit she was right. She’ll never let me live it down.

Prima really had outdone herself. She put together a really cute outfit from the scraps I have, pinned some of my hair back so that it framed my face, and had put on just enough makeup to make my face look softer, but not too much that it would look unnatural or run if I started to sweat.

“I get it, you’re speechless because of how great I did. You don’t have to thank me, just give me the juicy details tomorrow.” Prima nudged me and wiggled her eyebrows, obviously suggesting something a little more, ahem, _spicy_ would be taking place. My face went red and shoved her. “Go away! Nothing is happening, this isn’t even a date. He’s probably just going to blame everything on me, try and pull something, and then go on his merry way.”

“Sure. See you tomorrow, lover girl.”

And with that, I was alone once again, attempting not to let my thoughts get the best of me. It had been several months since I had gotten any “action”, and as much as I hated to admit it, seeing him today just threw me back in that whirlwind that I had managed to control for at least the last few months.

Shaking my head to expel my dirty thoughts, I straightened out my outfit and went down to grab some supplies from my pantry. I cursed myself for not doing more shopping, but I was far too lazy to head down to the store. Plus, I was NOT about to cross paths with Amira right now. The last thing I need is her to rip me a new one for not only skipping work, but also dressing up to do something.

The near empty pantry stared me down, and I stared back, trying to figure out what I could make with the Tabantha wheat, goat’s butter, and cane sugar in front of me. I could make a pastry, but what would go in it…?

In my thoughts, I had completely forgotten about the small apple tree growing in my yard, not unlike every other house in the village. So I rolled up my sleeves, grabbed a few apples (luckily unnoticed) and decided to make some apple hand pies, remembering just how excited Link had been when I finally perfected the recipe several months ago, and how he begged me to make them nearly every night after dinner.

I smiled softly at the memory as I mindlessly kneaded the dough, recalling how the night before he would travel, I would make him some for his journey. A bittersweet sadness came over me, and I had to fight back the heartache that would always accompany the nostalgia when I thought of little moments like those.

A sigh escaped my lips, and I decided to put aside my mind for now, instead focusing on what I do best.

Some time and pies later, and I was packing up a small basket to head down to the beach. I had quite a trek before me, so I made sure to leave as early as possible as to not keep him waiting too long. The walk was long, and honestly quite boring, but before long, I had finally reached the small pond at the clearing before the beach.

“What’s a few minutes anyways? He’s not even down there yet.” I muttered to myself and sat for a moment, taking in the sounds of the waterfall and the wildlife around me. Today had felt like a million different days all in one, and I hadn’t realized just how exhausted I was until that moment. I leaned back on a rock, starting to doze off…

Until the sound of horse hooves hitting the ground woke me abruptly. I turned to the source, to see Link aboard Epona, looking at me with a dazed twinkle in his eyes. “W-what are you staring at?” I grumbled, suddenly feeling extremely self conscious under his imposing gaze.

He dismounted Epona and approached me, but I hadn’t looked up at him until his outstretched hand came into view. We made eye contact, and I felt that familiar spark that made my heart race and butterflies dance in my stomach. The same feeling I had always gotten when he looked at me like that. 

“You look absolutely beautiful, (Y/N).”

The sincerity in his words hit me harder than I had expected, and I felt my face heat up, before I broke the eye contact and continued the hike down to the beach. “Wait!“

Ignoring his calls, I made my legs walk quicker, not wanting to see him until I had managed to settle the blush who clearly wanted to make a home on my face.

But he caught up quickly, as per usual, and pulled Epona in front of me to block my path. “What was that all about?” Link asked, clearly concerned he had done something wrong.

“Nothing. I’m just worried the sun will set before we can get back to the village. I didn’t bring any weapons.” And I honestly wasn’t about to admit that I had been neglecting my training since we had separated.

Link rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth, extending a hand again, obviously trying to pull me up onto the gentle horse with him. I eyed it for a moment, before my desire to ride a horse again overpowered my senses. I latched the basket I carried and mounted Epona, sitting in front of Link and taking her reins.

Once I was settled, I nudged Epona into a walk, and I felt the Hero’s hands snake their way around my waist until they rested on my hands. “By the way, it doesn’t matter if you had brought weapons or not,” he leaned in, “You know I’ll always protect you.” 

My whole mind froze and turned to jelly at the same time, and I urged Epona into a canter, desperate to get this over with as soon as possible. Link let out a hearty laugh behind me, which both made me embarrassed for myself, but absolutely giddy that he seemed to be in a better place than he was toward the end of our relationship.

Well that just turned all of this very sour.

I slowed Epona when we approached the sand, and Link hopped off first, helping me dismount right after. I unlatched the basket from her side, giving her the apple I had packed for her. She let out a contented neigh, and took the apple from my hand, wandering over to the grass while Link set up the small picnic.

While he was distracted, I took the opportunity to admire- I mean, observe, his features. The sun wasn’t setting just yet, but the horizon was beginning to get a slight orange tint, giving the man in front of me a faint glow. The water behind him, shining under the sun’s gaze, was reflecting in his beautiful blue eyes, and bouncing off his blond hair as well, accenting the natural highlights that hours of traveling under the bright Hyrule sun had granted him.

He was just…

“Perfect!” Link smiled, wiping his hands of the sand he dirtied himself with while placing the blanket, and looked over at me, smiling brighter when he noticed I had already been looking.

I was in a much too serene state to have a total freak out, as usual, and I instead returned the smile and accepted his help to seat myself where he had prepared.

“So what did you make?” I asked, pulling out the small wicker stream box that held my sweets.

“Only your favorite, duh.” he joked and smiled at me, presenting me with 2 containers, one holding gourmet meat stew, and the other holding some rice for a side. The smell nearly had me in tears. Link really was the best cook I knew, although I would never inflate his ego and tell him that. He nodded in the direction of my basket and repeated my earlier question.

I gave him an excited smile, without really meaning to, and lifted the lid, putting on display my little creations. I wasn’t sure if the sparkle in his eye was from the sunlight or from joy, but either way it was a welcome sight.

“Oh, my gods, (Y/N), you really do love me!” He gave me a look that wasn’t unlike the children in the village when I snuck them a pastry, and I wasn’t sure what to react to, the statement or the smile of the boy in front of me. My body made that decision for me though, as my face was rapidly heating up again, for what seemed to be the millionth time today.

“Oh, shut up. Eat your food.”

We sat in comfortable silence for a little while after we ate, listening to the ocean and watching the sun begin its descent over the mountain that blocked Hateno from the sea.

“So, I wanted to apologize.” Link said after a while, clearing his throat. I inwardly groaned, not really wanting to do this right now and wanting to return to the nice silence we had for a while. But I knew it was inevitable, so I hummed to acknowledge him and kept my eyes trained on the waves. “For what?” I mumbled when he didn’t answer.

“For being a dick, I guess.” He answered with a chuckle, and I rolled my eyes at his bluntness. “That still doesn’t answer my question.”

“I didn’t come back for so long, not necessarily to avoid you, but because I didn’t know how to face you after everything I said. I know my words wouldn't be enough, but looking back it probably would’ve been better than nothing, which is exactly what I did. So I’m sorry.”

I turned my head to him, to see if his words were genuine, and he was much closer than he had been before, leaning in and staring at my lips. My body seemed to be on autopilot as I slowly leaned in as well.

Our lips were about to touch, until something in me snapped and I realized exactly what was happening. I pushed him away from me and stood angrily, not wanting him to know just how embarrassed I was. “You are just so, so- UGH!”

Grabbing my basket and my shoes that I had removed before we sat originally, I began stomping away from him and back up the hill to the village.

“(Y/N), wait! Damn it, how are you so stubborn?” I heard his footsteps approaching me, and began to move faster. By the time I reached the top of the hill, I was going at a full on sprint. No matter how quick I am, though, Link was always quicker, and had pretty soon caught up to me around the same pond we were at earlier.

“What the hell was that all about?!” Link asked, exasperated and out of breath, holding my wrist to keep me from running any further.

“Oh save it! You didn’t want to ‘catch up’, you just wanted to see how far you could get with me! Well guess what, ‘oh mighty Hero’, I’m not falling for it anymore! I’m not falling back into that trap again! You’re right Link, your words aren’t enough! And they will never be enough until you realize just how badly you hurt me when you left. You don’t get to just kiss and make up. So nice to see you, have fun saving Hyrule.”

Link didn’t bother following me this time, but I knew he was watching my every move as I bit back tears on the hike back home. 

No matter what, he really hasn’t changed.

What a fool I was to believe he did.

Once I reached my house, I slammed the door shut behind me and finally let the tears fall, myself with them.

So stupid and naive I was to believe he could’ve actually cared.

I sat there for a bit, wallowing in my self pity and heartache, until my legs moved themselves up the stairs and stopped me in front of my wardrobe. My intention was to change and ready myself for bed, but my mind had other plans and I instinctively went to the small chest that I hid under my pants that held my valuables.

Sitting on the floor once more, I looked through the old photos, most of my parents and some of me and Prima, and the letters from my parents until I found the one that my mother had sent me when I told her Link and I had broken up. Link…

I sighed and ran my finger over the ink covered paper, and put them back, only to grab another stack of things.

My heart hurt deeply as I looked at the photos; some of us, some of me, and some of him, and I remembered every moment that burned itself on these pages.

The first time I killed a bokoblin on my own. Link was so proud of me, that as soon as I finished it off, the first thing he did was pull out the Sheikah Slate and snap a photo. I laughed lightly at my horrified face and turned it over, looking at the writing on the back. 

_Proud of you always, Link_

A tear fell from my eye and landed on the small heart he had put next to his name, and read my own writing on the bottom, _Adventure: week 3._

He asked me to be his that very night.

I spent another little while looking over the small moments, completely frozen in time. I looked over a few notes too, until I reached THE note.

The note he left me the morning he went away. It felt like my world was crashing down around me all over again, recalling everything about that wretched morning.

I held the note close to my chest and sobbed quietly, until I had eventually fallen asleep in that exact position, and in my dreams, he was leaving me all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im alive! what a shock right?  
> anyways how r u all? i told myself during my break i would work on the chapters and post more and it worked but didnt at the same time  
> instead of working on the ideas i already have, adhd brain didnt like those so now i have a new way i think i want this to go, but not for a while.  
> but good news is that because of those ideas, im pretty inspired rn! but the bad news is that im taking 5 classes this semester and i already regret it because of how much work im gonna be getting  
> im gonna try not to let that stop me though, and ive actually been bouncing around writing different ideas for different chapters i have planned for the future, so dont worry, im not going anywhere! i just need to make sure i can keep up with everthing  
> on a completely different note, not that its noticeable but i actually name my chapters after songs that inspire me or give me ideas for the chapter, and i have a playlist of them so idk if anyone would want it but basically these songs just help me vibe a little more and connect with whats going on with the story imo  
> another question, would u guys prefer longer chapters with more spaced out updates, or shorter chapters more often? obviously both depend on my school stuff but yeah!  
> on that note, i hope u all enjoyed and i hope u have a great day/night/whatever time it is and ill hopefully see u guys asap <333 xoxoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!! this is the first fic ive written in a really long time so please bear with me as i try to figure this out! i already have a basis for the plot but i am always open to suggestions! and i love feedback! pls comment and tell me what yall like or dont like, and again thank u so much for reading! i suck really bad at summaries so i hope it wasnt too awful oops  
> again, thank u for giving this fic a try ! have a wonderful day/ night/ whatever time it is xoxoxoxo


End file.
